LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. PLEASE ONLY PUBLISH NEWS THAT IS OF WIDER INTEREST RATHER THAN LISTING ALL COMMON BIRDS. ---- 'Wednesday 21 December 2011' *East India Dock Basin: 5 Shelducks, 310 Teal, 5 Tufted Ducks, 19 Linnets, 1 Jay (John Archer). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Grey Plover, Little Owl, 2 adult Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Green Sandpiper, Chiffchaff, c1000 Lapwing, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, Curlew.(Kev Jarvis) *Kew Gardens: 11 Shoveler, pr Mandarin, 120+ Redwing in woodland area, 25 Jackdaw, m Siskin (Neil Anderson) *Queen Mother Res: Snow Bunting '''still between the car park and the pier late morning (Birdguides) *West Acton, W3: 1 male Blackcap on railway scrub behind my house. (N Miller) *Re Yesterday's GND at "Nazeing GP's" is there any chance of a grid ref for those of us who don't know the area please? ''Two minutes on Google suggests these lakes; previous reports here suggest it moves between them. '''TL 38676 07693 yesterday - viewable from Meadgate Lane (entrance by the block factory to the north of the village)'' *Staines Res: Juv Shag (North Basin rafts) at least 1 black necked grebe (South basin). (Jim Fell) 'Tuesday 20th December 2011' *Bankside SE1: Chiffchaff in birches in front of Tate Modern. (Simon Fogg) *Battersea Park Lake: male Peregrine within millimetre of Starling made it squeak but no talons, and let it get away, over lake. Possible Scaup/Tufted cross breed female as had white patches round base of bill but dark like Tufted, 4 Gadwall, 1 Common Gull, 70 Cormorant in roost, mating Grey Herons, 15 Shoveler, 1 singing Mistle Thrush, Sparrowhawk, flock of 30 finches (Michael Mac). *Crayford Marshes: Grey Plover, 32 Golden Plover, 26 Black-tailed Godwit, Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, Common Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, 1200 Lapwing. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 40 Stock Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 200 Dunlin, 80 Redshank, 20 Black Tailed Godwit (James Palmer). *Erith Cemetery (east side): 5 Fieldfare, 1 Mistle Thrush, 7 adult and 7 juvenile Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet (Chris Rose) *Ewell - Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret (Neil Batten) *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Waters Rails in the Ecology Park (outer lake) not much else around, Chiffchaff near Anchor & Hope Lane, Goldcrest in Thames Barrier Gardens (with blue, great & Long-tailed Tit flock) Meadow Pipit inside the O2 Arena compound. (Conrad Ellam). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): Pair Firecrest, feeding in Holly; 23(15m,8f) Shoveler (probably my highest count at this site) (Robert Callf). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: c30 Meadow Pipit feeding with Goldfinch (Charlie Farrell) *Little Britain Lake: 2 GC Grebe, 1 Little Grebe, 33 Mute Swan, 24 Gadwall, 1 pr Wigeon. (Roger Dewey) *Nazeing GPs Great Northern Diver on Northern Lake late afternoon. Also 7 Goosander and 2 Goldeneye on Southern Lake, plus good numbers of Fieldfare. (Robin Sinden) *Northumberland Heath Recreation Ground (LB Bexley): 105 House Sparrows in surrounding (slightly 'grown out', largely Hawthorn) hedge. (Chris Rose) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Snipe, Sparrowhawk, 2 Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *Theydon Garnon - M11/M25 junction (J25): 8.35pm 1 Barn Owl over slip road (Nigel May). *Uxbridge, Brunel University: 28 Redpoll (1 or 2 worth closer inspection in good light!), 2 Siskin, 2 Rook, 4 Goldcrest, Kestrel & Sparrowhawk in the Bicentenary garden (Steve Pash) *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest in hollies N of Queensmere (David Wills). 'Monday 19th December 2011' *Bankside SE1: Chiffchaff in birches in front of Tate Modern. (Simon Fogg) *Bexley (Park) Wood: 1 Kingfisher feeding, 1 Grey Wagtail (both on River Shuttle) (Chris Rose) *Bromley - Hayes Farm Trout lake: Female Long-tailed Duck still present + 2 Egyptian Geese & 4 Little Grebe ( Greenie ) *Bromley-by-Bow: 2 Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 210+ Teal, 30 Chaffinch, 7 Goldfinch, 5 Linnet, 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Stock Dove (Stuie) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank along the creek a.m. pics here http://outbirding.blogspot.com/ .2 Bearded Tit calling from the yacht club reedbed. 4 Grey Plover, Golden Plover, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: f Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, c50 Greenfinch in single flock (Charlie Farrell) *Kings Cross: 6 Jackdaws flew NW at 08:50 (Ian Ellis). *Ladywell Field SE13: Kingfisher, Grey Heron, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail (Terry). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Snipe, Grey Heron, 4 Goldfinches, 4 Jays, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: 6m 4f Shoveler, 1m Kestrel, ( with prey), 4 Redwing, c20 Lesser Redpoll (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Wanstead Flats: f Wigeon, 13 Shoveler, 3 Reed Bunting, Linnet, 20 + Goldfinch, 7 Fieldfare, 19 Ring-necked Parakeet (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 4 + Chiffchaff (old sewage works), 3 Goldcrest, 2 Water Rail, 79 Gadwall, 34 Pochard, 42 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Pied Wagtail, Fieldfare, 4 Redwing (Nick Croft), 1 Chiffchaff (pump house), Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (Steve Thorpe) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Cormorant, 1 fem Reed Bunting, 750+ Ring-nceked Parakeet, 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Long-tailed Tits, Great Spotted Woodpecker, and 27 Magpies in a flock (notable number for the scrubs) (M Bournat) 'Sunday 18th December 2011' *Beddington: 1 Water Pipit, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, 200+ Teal, 90 Shoveler, 2 Shelduck, 45 Lapwing pics *Broadwater GPs: 3 chiffchaffs, 3 Goosander (2 on lake south of moorhall road), c.15 Goldeneye, c25 Lapwing, 2 Buzzards, c40 Siskin, Water rail heard (seen by another observer). (Joe Dickens). *Burgess Park (Glengall Road): Kestrel chasing Carrion Crow along fringe of parkland and over rooftops. (D. Greenwood) *Crossness: 20 White-fronted Geese flew west @ 10:45, 1 Water Pipit, 5 Grey Plover, 1 Green Sandpiper, 199 Black-tailed Godwit, 6 Curlew, 765 Dunlin, 199 Redshank, 261 Lapwings, 1 Little Egret, 4 Shoveler, 13 Wigeon, 81 Gadwall, 515 Teal (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 25 Golden Plover on Eastbrook School playing fields at 12:20 pm, with 100+ Lapwing . Adult Great Black-backed Gull flew over ( V.Halley-Frame). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 6 Shelduck, female Pintail, 210 Common Teal, 15 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk, 10 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 3 Reed Bunting (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Horsenden Hill & Perivale Wood: 1 Firecrest, 7 Meadow Pipit (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Pintail, 5 Shelduck, 56 Wigeon, 5 Pochard, 30 Gadwall, 1 Water Rail, 17+ Common Snipe, 15+ Lapwing, 2-3 Stonechat, 15+ Lesser Redpoll, 14+ Siskin and 5 Redwing. 2 Bittern and a Jack Snipe also reported. (Lee Dingain) *Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) 20+Monks Parakeets by Mudchute Kitchen + 2 Goldcrests & a Song Thrush nearby. (Conrad Ellam) *South Norwood Lake: 1m Kestrel, 15 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Goldcrest, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Staines Reservoirs: Great Northern Diver, Black-necked Grebe, 2 Green Sandpiper, Goosander, juv. Shag, good numbers of Goldeneye (I. Darbyshire). *Thames (Putney-Barnes Bridges) WeBS:pr Mute Swan, 99 Canada Geese, Shelduck, 322 Mallard, m Gadwall, 281 Teal, 83 Tufted Duck, 3 Great-crested Grebe, 39 Cormorant, 14 Heron, c1680 Black-headed Gull, 26 Common Gull, 76 Herring gull, 31 Lesser Blackback, 3 Great Blackback, Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson). *Thamesmere West Lake: 29 Pochard, 156 Tufted Ducks (John Archer). *Tottenham Marshes. Grey Wagtail on Pymmes Brook near IKEA. (Quentin Given). *Totteridge Valley: 2 Reed Bunting, c25 Siskin, c90 Fieldfare, female Sparrowhawk (caught a Blackbird), 12 Mandarin, 6 Teal, 500+ Woodpigeon, Nuthatch, Treecreeper. (Ian Ellis) *Wanstead Flats: 456 Common Gull, 190 Black-headed Gull, 186 Canada Goose, 48 Mallard, 24 Shoveler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 4 Firecrest (Bush Wood), 5 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffhcaff, 28 + Lesser Redpoll, 6 Siskin, 2 Bullfinch, 8 Teal, 83 Gadwall, 42 Pochard, 48 Tufted Duck, 119 Mallard, Kingfisher, Water Rail, 3 Heron, Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Natalia Benajeh et al) 'Saturday 17th December 2011' *Beddington SF: juv Kumlien's Gull '(BirdGuides) *Broadwater: 2 Egyptian Geese, 7 Goldeneye, 2 Chiffchaff, 60+ Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Simon Buckingham). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 6 Shelduck, female Pintail, 231 Common Teal, 16 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 7 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 7+ Long-tailed Tit, 15 Linnet (Nick Tanner). *Epping Forest: 2 Pintail, 12 Mandarin, 2 Egyptian Geese (Connaught); 44 Mandarin (Strawberry Hill Pond); 1 Woodcock (High Beach); 2+ Brambling (Lost Pond area) (Ian Woodward). *Greenwich Ecology Park: 1 Water Rail showing well (James Lowen). *Nazeing GPs: '''Great Northern Diver '''still on the southern lake at midday (BirdGuides). *Queen Mary Reservoir: '''Great Northern Diver '(Birdguides); Black Redstart; Common Sandpiper; Blackcap (Steve Chastell). *Queen Mother Reservoir: 'Snow Bunting '''still present (BirdGuides). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Flock of a dozen Lesser Redpolls, Grey Heron, Song Thrush, around a dozen Goldfinches, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 2-3 Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *Ruislip Woods/Lido: Buzzard, 2 Snipe, Kingfisher, 5 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Siskin, 3 Lesser Redpoll, pr Bullfinch (Neil Anderson, Steve Pash + LNHS party). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Goosander (f), Green Sandpiper, 4 Tree Sparrow (Steve Blake). 'Friday 16th December 2011 *Crayford Marshes: 5 Grey Plover, 4 Golden Plover, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Little Egret, 230 Fieldfare, 14 Redwing. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell - Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret and Kingfisher (Neil Batten) *Thorney CP: Little Egret by wooden bridge, Redwing, Lesser Black Backed Gull, 2 Ring Necked Parakeets, 10+ Siskins, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Gull, 3 Cormorants.4 Stock Doves over.(Sue Giddens). *Wanstead Flats: 30 Shoveler (27 Alex, 3 Jub), 5 Tufted Duck, 4 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 5 Egyptian Goose (NW over Esso garage), 17 Mute Swan (Alex), 1 redwing, 2 Fieldfare, singing Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 3 Meadow Pipit, 5 Herring Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Green Woodpecker, Greater-spotted Woodpecker, 10 Greenfinch and snow (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 15th December 2011' *Bromley-by-Bow (Abbey Creek): c225 Teal, 120 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 3 Chiffchaff (S Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank feeding on the Thames foreshore near Erith Yacht Club a.m. 5 Egyptian Geese, Golden Plover, Green Sandpiper, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 24 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Curlew, Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Shelduck, 45 Teal, 16 Tufted Duck, Reed Bunting, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Thames Road Wetland, Crayford: 16 Goldfinch, 15 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Little Egret (over from, and then back to, Stanham Farm). (Chris Rose) *Totteridge Valley: c20 Siskin; 3 Reed Buntings: c30 Fieldfare: 3 Redwing: male Bullfinch: Grey Wagtail (John Colmans) *West Harrow: male Blackcap in my garden 10am (Alex Massey) 'Wednesday 14th December 2011' *Barking Outfall: Curlew, Turnstone (1st record), '''Rock Pipit, 59 Redshank, 50 Linnet, Grey Wagtail, 3 Black Tailed Godwits and a slightly oiled Oystercatcher.(Dave Morrison) *Boxer's Lake (Enfield): 14(9m,5f) Shoveler; 11(4m,7f) Tufted Duck (Robert Callf). *Crayford Marshes: female '''Bearded Tit in reedbed behind the saltings. Little Owl, 4 Golden Plover, 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Water Rail, Rock Pipit, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Yellow-legged Gull. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: Short-eared Owl over Norman Road Field at 08:55 (Steve Carter per JA) *Mansfield Farm flooded fields (Iver Heath): 5 Teal, 5 Wigeon, 1 Little Egret, 4 Green Sandpiper, I LBB Gull. (Roger Dewey) *Mudchute: 10 Monk Parakeets (John Archer). *Oakwood Park, N14: 2 female Siskin, feeding in Alder; 17 Goldfinch (Robert Callf). *Richmond: juvenile Brent Goose still/again on Old Deer Park playing fields, riverside end, this morning - 11th day on site (Robert Chubb) *Shoreditch: Yesterday large whitish hawk seen from the train into Liverpool Street. Thought it was a gull at first. Rapid wing beats, hybrid Sparrowhawk/? (Nick Croft) *Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipit, Kestrel, Grey Wagtail (Nigel Sluman) *Staines Reservoir: Scaup, 2 Black-necked Grebe, Green Sandpiper, c10 Teal, Stock Dove (Nigel Sluman, Bob Warden) *Stockwell: walking through saw Kestrel and Peregrine (Michael Mac). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 5 Little Grebe, 1 ad. Great Black-backed Gull, 1 Kingfisher. (TeRNS) *Stone Barges: Snipe, 2 Water Pipits, '560 Black Tailed Godwits, 69 Redshank, 150 Dunlin and 18 Lapwing(Dave Morrison) *Thorney C P: Treecreeper, Grey Heron, Jay, Sparrowhawk over.(Sue Giddens) *Woodside Park: female Blackcap in gardens feeding on ornamental honeysuckle again (Ian Ellis). 'Tuesday 13th December 2011 *Bankside: 2 Peregrines on Tate Modern tower (Charlie Farrell) *Battersea Parl Lake: from 3:10pm Grey Herons more active all on nests and some minor displaying, 70 Woodpigeon in a roost, 11 Shovelor, pr Egyptian Geese, 2 pr Gadwall very quiet, 50 Cormorant in roost (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: c150 Ring-necked Parakeets at pre-roost behind dam (Andrew Self) *Bromley - Hayes Trout Fishery: Female Long-tailed Duck still present (starting 4th week to my knowledge ) Greenie *Crayford Marshes: Great White Egret flew north-east over at 10:00. Adult Mediterranean Gull, 48 Golden Plover, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 19 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Rock Pipit, 3 Curlew, 62 Fieldfare. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock: 3 Shelduck, Redshank, 150+ Teal, 15 Tufted Duck (L Wormald) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Little Gull 1st winter still (Derek Turner). *Little Britain(Iver/Cowley): Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Sue Giddens). *Thorney C P: Teal, Great Backed Black Gull, Green Woodpecker, (Sue Giddens). *Margravine Cemetery: 27 Goldfinch, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Jay, 1 Goldcrest, 1 pr Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Goldeneye, Female Tufted Duck with "JA" bill tag - N Basin (Steve Woolfenden) *Trent Park: 1 male Mealy Redpoll, by Lower Lake with small flock of Goldfinches; 1 Little Grebe; 16(10m,6f) Mandarin Duck; 3 male Shoveler; 3(1m,2f) Pochard; 3(2m,1f) Tufted Duck; 1 fem Kestrel; 1 Woodcock, flushed by RJ White; 60+ Fieldfare, perched in Ride Wood; 14 Goldcrest; 5 Coal Tit; 1 Nuthatch; 2 Treecreeper; 10+ Siskin; 5(1m,4f) Bullfinch, together (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 34 Shoveler, 7 Tufted Duck, 15 Egyptian Goose (north west), 5 Gadwall, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Old Sewage Works: 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Bullfinch, 20 + Goldfinch, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Reed Bunting, 20+ Song Thrush (6-10 singing), Redwing, Fieldfare (Tim Harris/Steve Thorpe/Nick Croft), f Wigeon, 4 f Shoveler (Perch) (Nick Croft) 'Monday 12th December 2011' *Banstead Downs: Firecrest still by post 1 along wooded footpath at west side of golf course at 9.50am; access best from Burdon Lane - first seen again this winter on 21st Nov, on my first check of the site of the season (David Campbell). *Blackheath: Pair of Egyptian Geese (Joe Beale). *Bromley-by-Bow: 4 Redshank, 170 Teal, drake Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Kingfisher (along canal), 2 Great spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 drake Mandarin, 1 male Kingfisher, 1 male Great-spotted Woodpecker. (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Park: 1m Firecrest, Redwings, 3 Goldcrests (Joe Beale). *Larkhall Park/Stockwell: Peregrine seen on Battersea Towers (Michael Mac). *Leyton Flats: 1 female Red-crested Pochard (Hollow Ponds), 10 Shoveler, 3 Meadow Pipit, 1 Bullfinch. (Gary A James). *Shepperton Gravel pits - possible Great Northern Diver on the pit by the gravel works - seen from the M3 whilst travelling to work this morning - looked good on the short view I had but I could not be sure (Tony Sweetland). *South Norwood Lake: 1m Sparrowhawk, 25 Lesser Redpoll, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Trent Park: 1 Little Grebe, Lower Lake; 3 Cormorant, Lower Lake; 17 (11m,6f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 3 (1ad male, 2 imm male) Shoveler, Lower Lake; 8 (5m,3f) Tufted Duck, Lower Lake; 1 Kingfisher, Lower Lake; 1 Siskin (Robert Callf). 'Sunday 11th. December 2011' *Bow Creek and East India Dock Basin area: female Pintail, 330 Teal, 10 Tufted Duck, 22 Redshank. Common Sandpiper, singing Song Thrush (Stuart Fisher) *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe, 27 Snipe & 6 Wigeon, Jack Snipe main hide later. (Brent Birders) Water Rail (opp main hide), male Blackcap during NW London RSPB Birdwalk (Bob Husband) *Ewell, Priest Hill: Adult Great Black Backed Gull and 17 Common Gull on Glyn School/Nescot Sports fields (Neil Batten) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 2 Firecrest, feeding in Holly; 13(8m,5f) Shoveler; 1 Little Grebe; 18(12m,6f) Tufted Duck; 2 Stock Dove; 1 Green Woodpecker; 1 Treecreeper; 19 Goldfinch, feeding in Alders; 6 Siskin, feeding in Alders (Robert Callf). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: c20 Meadow Pipit, 2 Linnet, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, Green Woodpecker. (Charlie Farrell) *Northolt + Greenford CP: Sparrowhawk, 2 Meadow Pipit, 28 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Spotted Redshank on aveley pools still, 5 Little Egret, 2 Peregrine, 5 Rock Pipit.(Paul Hawkins) *Richmond: Brent Goose still at Old Deer Park@15:00 (Tony Sweetland) *Staines Moor: Very quiet - 1 Water Pipit, 17 Fieldfare, 80+ Linnet and 1 Reed Bunting (Lee Dingain). *Staines Reservoir: 07.00-09.15 1 Great Northern Diver '''(S.Basin), 2 '''Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1 juv. Shag (N.Basin), 1 Green Sandpiper (N.Basin), 3 Little Grebe (N.Basin), 3 Fieldfare, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Water Pipit (N.Basin, west bank), 1 male, 2 female Red-head Smew (S.Basin). (A.Luscombe). *South Norwood Lake: 1f Kestrel, 12 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Fieldfare, 3 Goldcrest, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Streatham Hill: 1 sparrowhawk (R Bell) *Tottenham Hale: Kingfisher on Pymmes Brook adj Millmead Road. Second time lately it's been there - I didn't realise this stream had any fish! (Quentin Given) *Wanstead Flats: 30 Shoveler, 5 Tufted Duck, 6 Teal, 12 Egyptian Goose (north west) + 2 Alex, 4 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 3 singing Song Thrush, singing Mistle Thrussh (City of London Cem)42 Ring-necked Parakeet (north), 2 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 3 Goldcrest + Coal Tit (C of L Cem), Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Green Sandpiper '''north up the R Roding , Water Rail, Grey Wagtail, Teal ((Steve Thorpe), Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, 2-3 Kingfisher, 20+ Chaffinch, 30+ Goldfinch, 4 Bullfinch, 3 Lesser Redpoll (all Old Seweage Works), 20 + Siskin, Chiffhcaff, Sparrowhawk, 40 + Gadwall, 40 + Tufted Duck, 2 f Shoveler, 30 + Pochard, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 + singing Song Thrush (OSW) (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe), '''Firecrest (Bush Wood), 20 Lesser Redpoll (Shoulder of Mutton) (Tim Harris) *Wormwood Scrubs: Singing Mistle Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) 'Saturday 10th December 2011' *Alexandra Park: 130 Woodpigeon,1 Fieldfare, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Little Grebe Tunnel Res (Bob Watts). *Barnehurst, Thirlmere Rd: 1 Goldcrest (infrequent round here). (Chris Rose) *Blackheath: 2 Egyptian Goose (james Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: Cetti's Warbler from main hide, also 22 Snipe, Lapwing, 4 Wigeon, 300+ Tufted Duck, 25+ Pochard (Brent Birders) *Bromley-by-Bow (Abbey Creek): 120+ Teal, Reed Bunting, Green Sandpiper, 4 Stock Dove (S Fisher) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Mandarin, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 1 Coal Tit. (Conrad Ellam). *Bursted Woods, Barnehurst: 1 Nuthatch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Chris Rose) *Canons Farm: Barn Owl showing well in big asbestos barn by derelict barn near Reads Rest Cottages all day then hunting over grassy field 4.45pm-4.50pm (David Campbell et al). *Danson Park: 1 Stock Dove, 2 Grey Heron, 1 Jay, 55 Canada Geese, 3 Egyptian Geese, 4 Cormorant, Green Woodpecker (heard) (Chris Rose) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 358 Common Teal, 7 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 20 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper (Nick Tanner). *Greenwich Park: 1 male Pheasant, 4 Goldcrest (Joe Beale, James Lowen) *Harmondsworth Moor: Red Kite over, Green Woodpecker, 2 Little Grebes, 39 Pochards, 20+ Lapwings, Grey Heron, Chaffinch, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, Reed Bunting, 2 Linnets, 5 Skylarks, Pheasant (m).(Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, Jack Snipe, pair Stonechat, 26 Common Snipe, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Peregrine,, Pintail, Shelduck, 3 Water Rail (Martin Honey). *Martens Grove: 1 Tawny Owl calling from north west section of site at 16.55 (Chris Rose) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: Peregrine, Kestrel, 7 pintal, 4 Long-tailed tit, 2 Bearded tits, Green woodpecker, 70+ Golden plover, 5+ Redwing, Kingfisher, 3 Stonechat, 7 Rock pipit, 4 Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, Song thrush (Brandon Anderson) *Richmond Park: c.20 Gadwall, Shoveler, Kestrel, 3 Redwing, c.20 Siskin - all Pen Ponds (M Bournat) *Staines Reservoir: 07.00-09.00 1 Great Northern Diver (S.Basin), 2 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 4 Little Grebe (N.Basin), 1 Common Sandpiper (N.Basin), 3 Water Pipit (S.Basin. 2 on West Bank, 1 on causeway Bank), 47 Lapwing (over N.Basin). (A.Luscombe). *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 21 Lapwing, 15+ Stock Dove, 3 Skylark c100 Fieldfare, 2 Treecreepers, 5 Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 50+ Siskin (Colney Heath). Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, Water Rail, 2 Little Grebe, c50 Lapwing, Kingfisher, Red Kite, Buzzard, Kestrel, 4 Tree Sparrow, 6+ Yellowhammer. (Steve Blake et.al.) *Wanstead Flats: 28 Shoveler, 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Gadwall, 4 Egyptian Goose, Fieldfare, 2 Skylark, 2 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2-3 Firecrest '(Bush Wood; Tim Harris/Barry Bishop/NC), 6 Goldcrest, 2 Bullfinch, 5 Siskin, 10+ Lesser Redpoll, 20+ Goldfinch (finch action down the old sewage works), Chiffchaff, Coal Tit (Reservoir Wood and Bush Wood), 10 + Redwing, 6 singing Song Thrush, 1 singing Mistle Thrush, drumming Greater Spotted Woodpecker (Bush Wood), 22 Pochard, 46 Tufted Duck, 41 Gadwall, 2 f Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, 30 + Ring-necked Parakeet in one flock going south before dusk (Nick Croft) 'Friday 9th December 2011 * Belair Park: 5 Goldfinch, Kestrel, 30 Siskin. (Martin Stevens) * Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit, 5 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) * Blackheath: pair of Egyptian Geese (Joe Beale). * Broadwater Lakes, Harefield: 7 male and 8 female Goldeneyes displaying, c150 Fieldfares, other photos in the wikia album (W.Marks) * Bursted Woods (Barnehurst): 72 Ring-necked Parakeet counted out of site towards dusk, heading south-west, most in 5 groups of between 10 and 16 birds. At least 13 Magpies. 1 Jay. (Chris Rose) * Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, 2 Grey Plover, 48 Golden Plover, Kingfisher, Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Curlew, 14 Ringed Plover, c 600 Lapwing, Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). * Crystal Palace Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Nuthatch, 5 Redwing, 12 Shoveler. Also one female tufty that could possibly be part Scaup. (Martin Stevens) * Dulwich Park: Coal Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 5 Redwing. (Martin Stevens) * Ewell Village: Juvenile Wood Duck again present on Upper Mill Pond. Also at least 2 Kingfisher on Hogsmill river (Neil Batten) * Greenwich Park: 2 male Pheasants, one of which chased a Fox away! Not sure that's what's supposed to happen... Also Kestrel over, Goldcrest bathing. (Joe Beale) * Hilfield Park Reservoir: Little Gull 1st winter still (Derek Turner). * Hyde Park: RBA reports a Ring-billed Gull as not present. Has there been one there this week or was the last sighting on the 5th? Can't find any details. (P.Angus) - - - - RBA reported a 2nd Winter on Sunday 4th, then Monday 5th "on the Serpentine between Lido (cafe?) and boathouse tho mobile" - - - - * Lonsdale Reservoir: 5 Pochard, 28 Shoveler, 3 Egyptian Geese, 15 Common Gull, 8 Cormorant, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Little Grebe (Rich Petley) * * Richmond: juvenile Brent Goose still/again on Old Deer Park playing fields, riverside end, flying and foraging. First seen there last Sunday (Robert Chubb). Present on field near road bridge 12 noon (Alex Massey). * Roding Valley Park, Redbridge Lakes and scrubland: 2-3 Lesser Redpolls, Kestrel, Grey Heron, around half a dozen Long-tailed Tits, around half a dozen Goldfinches, Song Thrush, Pied Wagtail, Herring Gull, 2 Greenfinches, Sparrowhawk (Alan Hobson). * Staines Reservoir: Water Pipit, Great Northern Diver still present close to causeway on southern basin, Black-necked Grebe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 15+ Goldeneye,. (Rob Ayers, with thanks to eagle-eyed Ken Purdey) * Stocker's Lake: 1 Peregrine, 1 Siskin, 4m6f Goldeneye, Linnet. (David Howdon) * Thorney CP: Kestrel being chased by a magpie, Little Egret by wooden bridge, Bullfinch(f), 20+ Siskins, 5 Goldfinch, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, Chaffinch, Common Gull, 5 Cormorants,(Sue Giddens). * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c25 Fieldfare: c25 Redwing: c30 Siskin: 5 Bullfinch: Treecreeper: 5 Mandarin: 3 Teal (John Colmans & Roy Beddard) * Tyttenhanger GPs: 3 Goosander (1m 2f), 2 Snipe, 6 Tree Sparrow, 8 Yellowhammer. (Steve Blake) * Wanstead Flats: 31 Shoveler, 1 Teal, 5 Tufted Duck, 4 Gadwall, 15 Egyptian Goose (nw over Esso garage), 5 Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Bullfinch, 36 Pochard, 53 Tufted Duck, 60 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, 2 Grey Heron (Nick Croft) * West Harrow: Tawny Owl calling / seen 11pm (Alex Massey) * Woodside Park: 2 Blackcaps (male + female) feeding on ornamental honeysuckle berries in Westbury Road gardens. Kingfisher still along Dollis Brook. (Ian Ellis) 'Thursday 8th December 2011' * Crayford Marshes: Grey Plover, 72 Golden Plover 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 52 Black-tailed Godwit, female Peregrine, 2 Curlew, c 1000 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, Rock Pipit, 3 Little Egret, 15 Ringed Plover, 300 Dunlin, 4 Gadwall. (Kev Jarvis). * Darlands Lake (Totteridge): 13+ Mandarin (9 drakes), 3 Teal, c40 Fieldfare. (Steve Blake) *Harrow: Little Egret heading SW over West Street - local patch tick! (Alex Massey) *Rainham Marshes: Probable Pectoral Sandpiper, male Peregrine, Common Buzzard, 4 Rock Pipits, Water Pipit, '84 Golden Plover, 2 Grey Plover, 2 Curlew and 5 Pintail.(Dave Morrison) *Wormwood Scrubs: 6 Fieldfare on Little Wormwood Scrubs briefly (Charlie Farrell) 'Wednesday 7th December 2011 *Bromley Common: Long-tailed Duck still present on Trout Lake between Rookery Lane and George Lane 13:30 - 15:00hrs (Ernie Thomason). *Crayford Marshes: 8 Grey Plover, 5 Egyptian Goose, 2 Rock Pipit, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 13 Ringed Plover, c180 Fieldfare, Pintail,100 Teal, 45 Wigeon. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 345 Teal (John Archer). *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: 1 Tawny Owl on usual nest site, 1 Kestrel, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Coal Tit at Feeders, pr Shoveler on Round Pond, Pochard on Long water, 50+ Greylag Goose, 15+ Egyptian Goose, c3 winter-plumaged Common Gull (as far as I could make out - but I'm no Larophile) (Charlie Farrell) *Island Gardens: Thames opp. Greenwich - 2 Great Black-backed Gulls, one with a dead Eel chased a younger bird away, but couldn't/didn't eat Eel. 1 Cormorant spotted the commotion and swam up and swallowed Eel whole, irritating the gulls! Also 25 Monk Parakeets at Mudchute Farm nearby (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Kew Bridge: 2 Peregrine roosting on building just W of station, 15h45 (James Lowen) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Pectoral Sandpiper 'on Aveley Pools 09:45-10:05 then lost to view and no further sign by 12:20, also Water Pipit, Spotted Redshank, 2 Ruff (RBA). *Richmond: juvenile Brent Goose on Old Deer Park playing fields at riverside end - also seen there last Sunday. (Robert Chubb) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Grey Wagtail (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Park: 3 '''Firecrest '(Bush Wood, associating with Long-tailed Tit), 7 Goldcrest, 5 Stock Dove, Coal Tit (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) '''Tuesday 6th December 2011 *Brent Reservoir: Ad. Mediterranean Gull 3pm (Jo Edwards) *Bromley:' Long-tailed Duck' (photo here http://www.pbase.com/james_lowen/image/140147846 ) still 12h30 (Davey Leach, James Lowen, Barry Wright) *Bromley-by-Bow: 174 Teal, Redshank, Snipe, 6 Stock Dove, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Little Grebe (Stuart Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: Drake Goldeneye, 4 Egyptian Geese, 2 Green Sandpiper, Drake Pintail, c200 Fieldfare, 24 Redwing, Little Egret, 120 Teal, 2 Curlew.(Kev Jarvis). *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland: 8 Teal on 'lake', several Goldfinches along Sewer Pipe Embankment, 1 Jay to south on Stanham Farm. (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: 175 Teal, 1 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Greenwich Park: 2 Pheasants, 2 Egyptian Geese, Redwings (Joe Beale) *Greenwich Peninsula (viewed from north bank of Thames): 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad + 2nd winter) on foreshore by O2, Peregrine perched on O2 (John Archer). *Hackney Marshes and Waterworks NR: Water Rail, f Wigeon (both Waterworks), 72 Teal, 10 Pochard, 5 Shoveler, 24 Gadwall, 47 Moorhen (including along River Lea), 2 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *Island Barn Res: adult Iceland Gull & 1st/w Iceland/Kumlien's Gull (the latter the same as at Beddington) in the roost (DMH). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: c12 Meadow Pipit with 1m Pied Wagtail, 3 Jay (Charlie Farrell) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver 'showing very well mid-morning feeding close to causeway on S Basin. Also 5 Goldeneye, 3 Teal and 20 Lapwings over. No sign of Black-necked Grebe, redhead Smew or Scaup reported yesterday (Billy Dykes) *Streatham (Oakdale Road): 1 jay, 1 great spotted woodpecker (R Bell) *Trent Park: 18(11m,7f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake, 14:00 hrs; 7 Goldcrest (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Trent Park: 30 Siskin ( in two flocks around the Lower Lake), 2 Goldfinch, 25 Fieldfare, 15 Mandarin ( 10m,5f), 4 Tufted Duck (2m,2f). ( Pete Lowman). *Wanstead Flats: 30 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, 13 Egyptian Goose (flew NW towards the basin), 17 Mute Swan, 3 Fieldfare, 3 singing Song Thrush, singing Mistle Thrush, 5 Meadow Pipit, Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Chiffchaff, Little Egret, Kingfisher, 3 Bullfinch, 6 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Siskin, Coal Tit (Reservoir Wood), 6 Goldcrest, 90 Gadwall, 65 Tufted Duck, 39 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, singing Mistle Thrush, Redwing, Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, f Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) *Woodford Green: Hawfinch reported briefly in a garden at 9am (Birdguides) Details please? ''(Anything to do with this?) *Woodside Park: a Chiffchaff in Westbury Road gardens, plus up to 14 Goldfinches coming to nijer feeders (Ian Ellis). '''Monday 5th December 2011 *Belair Park: 25 - 30 Siskin, 2 Redwing (Dave Clark) *Bromley-by-Bow (Abbey Creek area): 179 Teal, Green Sandpiper, Redshank, 100+ Mallard, m Tufted Duck, 3 Grey Wagtail, 7 Common Gull, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit, Sparrowhawk (Stuart Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: Yellow-legged Gull, c1000 Lapwing, 3 Rock Pipit, Common Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, 8 Ringed Plover,c 220 Fieldfare, c300 Dunlin, 4 Gadwall, 45 Wigeon, 50 Teal. (Kev Jarvis). *Dulwich Park: 2 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Redwing, 2 Egyptian Geese, Kestrel (Dave Clark) *East India Dock Basin: 190+ Teal, Grey Wagtail (John Archer) *Larkhall Park - Stockwell; 1 Kestrel and 1 Common Gull with Black-headeds, still not cold enough for Redwing as must be plenty food further out of inner London (Michael Mac). *Leyton: Fieldfare flew SSW this morning 1st of the cold weather movers? (Paul Whiteman) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Little Gull 1st winter still (Derek Turner, Andrew Verrall). *Hyde Park, Central London: Ring-billed Gull reported (Birdguides) - any details please? *Staines Moor: c20 Fieldfare, 2 Grey Wagtail, f Kestrel hunting, Mistle Thrush (Nigel Sluman) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver & Black-necked Grebe S basin less than 10m from water's edge (Nigel Sluman) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Peregrines over at 12:45 (Bob Watts per JA) *Wimbledon Common: 2 Woodcock, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Bullfinch, c30 Redwing (David Wills). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Common Gull (Charlie Farrell) 'Sunday 4th December 2011' *Brent Reservoir: 5 Wigeon, 130+ Gadwall, 220+ Tufted Duck, 3 Water Rail (Roy Beddard). *Bromley, Hayes Farm: Female Long-tailed Duck '''and a Water Rail, both on the Trout Lake (Charles Kitchen). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Mandarin, 1 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Park, (near Canons Park Stn) Edgware, Middx HA8: female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker feeding in northern end of the spinney, Fieldfare, 6 Redwings, 2 Goldcrests, 2 Stock Doves (NW London RSPB Group Birdwalk - Bob Husband et al) *Crossness: 1st-winter Grey Plover on foreshore off golf centre mid afternoon; also 1 Rock Pipit, 1 Water Pipit, 2 adult Yellow-legged Gulls, c.1200 Dunlin (John Archer, Richard Bonser). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Flock of 75-80 Linnet, 3 Jackdaw, 1 Kingfisher and 1 Reed Bunting. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin area: 220 Teal, Redshank, Kingfisher. (Gary A James). *Ewell, Priest Hill: 11 Common Gull (Neil Batten) *Grange Waters Complex: Water Rail, 2 Bullfinch, Cetti's Warbler, 72 Gadwall, 241 Tufted, 44 Pochard, Male Peregrine, Common Buzzard, 43 Wigeon, Chiffchaff and Tawny Owl.(Dave Morrison) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 2(m&f) Firecrest, feeding in Holly & Oaks, near Ranger's Office, 13:04 - 13:05 and 13:35 - 13:45 hrs - showing very well (Robert Callf). *Hayes, Middx (Lake Farm CP) : 46 alba Wagtails in one flock with many Goldfinches, Linnets and Meadow Pipits, 26 Redwings flew over and Gulls on playing fields included 53 Black-headed, 56 Herring and 168 Common Gulls (Peter Naylor). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Firecrest Perivale Wood, 1 Chiffchaff, 1m Teal and 1 Water Rail Paradise Fields (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon). *Leyton Waterworks NR area: Green Sandpiper, 50 Teal, 19 Gadwall, 4 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 35 Lesser Redpoll over west, 2 Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher). *Osterley Park: 2 Firecrest, 2 Stonechat, 1Kingfisher, 1 Teal (K. Fisher). *River Lee Country Park, Holyfield Lake: Black-necked Grebe, drake Pintail and Goldeneye (m & f) near the weir. Peregrine on pylon no.5 and several flocks of Siskins in the alders. (S.E. Herts RSPB). *Ruislip Lido/Woods: 72 Wigeon, 118 Gadwall, 2 pr Shoveler, c30 Redwing, 3 Bullfinch, 65+ Lesser Redpoll feeding in birches (Neil Anderson). *South Norwood Lake: 1m Sparrowhawk, 20 Lesser Redpoll (John Watson Gavin Hawgood). *Staines Res, late afternoon: S basin '''Great Northern Diver, drake Scaup, drake Tufted x Pochard, four f/imm Common Scoter (three and one, widely separate), redhead Smew, two Black-necked Grebes, Dunlin (Rob Innes). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c100 Fieldfare, c30 Redwing, c35 Siskin, 100 Common Gulls at Folley Farm, 1 Treecreeper, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Bullfinch, 7 Mandarin, 3 Teal (John Colmans). *Wanstead Park: Chiffchaff, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Bullfinch (Steve Thorpe) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Meadow Pipit (Charlie Farrell) 'Saturday 3rd December 2011' *Brent Reservoir: 5 Wigeon (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Bromley - Hayes Farm Trout Lake - Long-tailed Duck still present this morning along with a Water Rail - my first record at this site (Martin Birch) *Crayford: 3rd winter Yellow-legged Gull in large gull flock on wasteground by Jolly Farmers' Pub late morning (Richard Bonser) *Cross Ness: 2 (adult and 2nd winter) Yellow-legged Gull and 500 Dunlin on Thames foreshore off golf centre early a'noon (Richard Bonser) *Greenwich: adult Yellow-legged Gull and 8 Teal off Greenwich Millenium Village/O2 late a'noon (Richard Bonser) *Harefield: 6 Snipe, c20 Linnet, 12 Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, Reed Bunting, Green Woodpecker Little Owl, Kestrel & 5 Common Buzzard (circling together) in fields west of Bayhurst Wood (Steve Pash). *Lea Valley (Fisher's Green) - Short Eared Owl being chased by Carrion Crow over 70 Acres Lake dropping down to the visitor centre/ farm at 4.00pm, several Cetti's Warblers singing (Ian Bradshaw) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern (on main lake, viewable briefly from Observatory at 14:30), 1 Jack Snipe (wader scrape), 13 Little Grebe, 3 male Pintail, 1 Peregrine (Billy Dykes) 11 Common Snipe, pair Stonechat, 4 Cetti's warbler, 10 Redpoll, 30+ Siskin (Martin Honey).. *Lower Chingford (Russell Lane): 1 Water Rail, 1 female Goosander, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Little Egret (James Palmer) *Rectory Farm (Enfield): 1 female Sparrowhawk, flew over; 6 Skylark, flew over calling; 3(2m,1f) Yellowhammer (Robert Callf). *Ruislip: c50 Redpoll, 2 Siskin, Pr Bullfinch, lots of Redwing and a few Fieldfare, Common Buzzard & Sparrowhawk at the LIdo & Poors Field (Steve Pash). *Staines Reservoirs, late afternoon: S basin juvenile''' Great Northern Diver', three f/imm Common Scoter and two Black-necked Grebes; N basin imm Shag, drake Scaup (first-winter I think on second thoughts perhaps more likely adult with retained eclipse plumage.) and drake Tufted Duck x Pochard (Rob Innes). *Perivale (Horsenden Hill and Canal area): 2 Goldcrests, 50+ wood pigeons, 1 collared dove, 10+ long-tailed tits (Becky Powell), 1 Firecrest and 1 Treecreeper (local rarity) Perivale Wood and a male Blackcap commuting between bushes on the north side of the Grand Union Canal and Perivale Wood (Andy Culshaw). *Wanstead Flats: 34 Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 8 Tufted Duck, f Pochard, Little Grebe, 578 Common Gull (Tim Harris/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2-3 '''Firecrest' (Bush Wood south of Quaker cem on westernmost path), possibly another 2 in Reservoir Wood, 8 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff (old sewage works), f Blackcap (Reservoir Wood), feeding Redwing (Bush Wood), 8 Shoveler, 88 Gadwall, 43 Tufted Duck,c. 40 Pochard, 20 Teal, 6 Heron (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) 'Friday 2nd December 2011' *Bromley: Long-tailed Duck still showing well on Hayes Trout Farm. + lots of small stuff in the woods between Rookery Lane and the lake including a Treecreeper, a Bullfinch & several Goldcrests. (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) *Hemans Estate Community Garden/Stockwell: 3 Common Gulls and Black-headed Gulls catching bread in mid-air (Michael Mac). *London Wetland Centre: Peregrine on the shingle island in front of the Observatory, Sparrowhawk, Bittern, 3 Common Snipe (no sign of the Jack Snipe today), great close up views of a Water Rail under the bird feeders near the Explore area (photos on the WWT London Facebook page), also Water Rail openly preening on the grazing marshes, at least 10 Lesser Redpolls around the lagoon, Shelduck (W.Marks) *Mayesbrook Park: Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, 30 Gadwall, m. Wigeon ( G.Harding) *Richmond Park: 1 male Pheasant by Pen Ponds plantation (not seen here before), 1 male Stonechat, flock of 47+ Chaffinch, 3 Redpoll over calling, Teal, Gadwall, Wigeon, Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, 1 Kestrel. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *South Norwood Lake: 10 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch,(John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: juv Shag still on rafters, Black-necked Grebe N basin, 2 f Smew S basin east end near causeway, 11 Goldeneye (4m, 7f), 4 Teal, 99 Lapwing, 4 Little Grebe, mixes of Tufted Duck, Gadwall, Mallard, Wigeon, Shoveller, Pochard, 3 Grey Heron, 2 Meadow Pipit, mixed Linnet/Goldfinch flock (Nigel Sluman) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake : c125 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing, 5 Bullfinch, 5 Teal, 8 Mandarin (John Colmans). *Tower Bridge: Common Sandpiper feeding on "Tidy Thames" barge moored off City Hall, briefly at 1.05. Also Grey/Pied Wagtails in area (James A) *Trent Park: c80 Fieldfare, 30 Redwing, 10 Lesser Redpoll ( over Hadley Rd Car Park), 2 Siskin, 4 Tufted Duck (3f,m), 6 Mandarin (4m,2f). ( Pete Lowman). *Uxbridge (Brunel Bicen. Gardens): 8 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Bullfinch (Nigel Sluman). *Wanstead Flats: 35 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 8 Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 2 singing Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Skylark, Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Chiffchaff (old sewage works), Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest, 20+ Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, Fieldfare (all OSW), 5 Lesser Redpoll, Kestrel, 64 Tufted Duck, 67 Gadwall, 37 Pochard, 4 Shoveler, Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 1st December 2011' * Bromley: Long-tailed Duck still on small fishing lake viewable from track between Rookery Lane and George Lane (Ian Woodward) * Cowley, Brunel University, Bicentenary Gardens: 2 Blackcaps (males), c.20 Redpolls and 6 Bullfinches this morning. Also at least 3 Blackcaps in my nearby garden. (Roger Morton) * Crayford Marshes: Short-eared Owl hunting near the flood barrier. 5 Yellow-legged Gull, female Peregrine,2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Rock Pipit, Grey Wagtail. (Kev Jarvis). * Hemans Estate Community Garden/Stockwell: 1 Kestrel seen on chimney on adjacent factory, Great Tit singing in the am (Michael Mac). * London Wetland Centre: Bittern, mixed flock of Lesser Redpolls, Siskins and Goldfinches, Water Rails showing well, Jack Snipe showing well (W.Marks) * South Norwood Lake: 9 Lesser Redpoll, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) * Staines Reservoir: 4 Common Scoter and Scaup '''on S basin early am (Bob Warden per FJM). * Stockers Lake: '''Cetti's Warbler, in reed bed bordering Bury Lake. Occasional call though nothing sustained. Probably same bird from 9/11. (Richard Francis) * Trent Park: c250 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 8 Siskin, 3 RN Parakeet, Nuthatch, 4 G S Woodpecker, 2 Cormorant, 3 Tufted Duck(f), Lesser Redpoll, Mandarin (m). ( Pete Lowman). * Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 European White-fronted Goose and Tundra Bean Goose still, plus Green Sandpiper, Snipe, c100 Lapwing, 3 Tree Sparrow, 3 Yellowhammer, 2 Redpoll, Reed Bunting (Steve Blake). * Wanstead Flats: 30 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 8 Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, f Pochard, 10 Greylag Goose, 10 Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipit, 2 Stock Dove, Lesser Redpoll, Kestrel (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: Firecrest (Tim Harris/NC), 3 Goldcrest (1 singing), Water Rail, Kingfisher, 2 Egyptian Goose, 50 Gadwall, 53 Tufted Duck, 44 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, 5 Siskin, 11 Redwing, Coal Tit (Nick Croft) 'Archived News' News from previous months/years